


Broadway Host

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Medda's theater is the host of a new and upcoming Broadway show. They are very short on actors, so Medda voluntold Jack that he and all the other self-proclaimed "Newsies" (they're big fans of 92sies) were going to audition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something about this a long time ago and decided why not and then never got to it. I haven't posted this on Tumblr yet which is unusual but it will be there soon, as will an updated master list. Ummm okay yeah, here ya go.  
> Oh yeah, and they're all big musical theater nerds if you can't tell and I don't know very many musicals and this was written at three am last night I hope you like it!

They were all sitting at the lunch table, having different conversations. Then something jogged Jack's memory. Medda wanted him to tell them something... Oh!  
"Hey, guys." All eyes turned to Jack. "So Medda's theater is going to be the host of a Broadway show. And-"  
The boys at the table started to rave over what musical they thought it'd be.   
"Is it Book Of Mormon?"  
"Oh my god, what if it was Hello, Dolly!?"  
They continued to blurt out musical titles. Jack shushed them.  
"Its better than all of those."  
"Ok, but what's better than Phantom?"  
Jack smiled. "We all know Newsies, the old movie."  
JoJo looked at him like he was stupid. "How do you think we got our nicknames?"  
"Well," Henry started. "Yours is just kind of needed, Jo."  
They all chuckled.   
Jack continued. "They made it into a Broadway musical."  
Cheers and laughs exploded from the table, drawing stares and eye rolls from other tables.  
"She said she's set aside enough tickets for all of us."  
David stopped. "Wait, so... We are going to see a Broadway show? Free?"  
Jack nodded. "Completely free of charge."  
"Oh my god."  
Jack's phone rang. He stood and walked into the quieter hall and opened the call.  
"Jack," Medda sounded upbeat and excited. "You know that show I told you about? Not enough people auditioned. I recommended you and the rest of the boys."  
Jack laughed. "Oh my god. Medda I love you so much. Thank you."  
He hung up and stuck his head into the cafe and called to Race.  
"Get them all and bring them out. There's more."


	2. Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been casted!!! Now comes rehearsal.

Everyone huddled around the board in Medda’s lobby. Jack tried to stand on his toes and see what the fuss was about. “What is it?”

Romeo looked at him and smiled. “Cast list.”

“Who in the world is Roger?” Crutchie asked. Jack pushed to the front of the group, earning shouts from the boys he passed. 

“Jack you got the role! You got the lead!” Jack could hardly believe. Everyone was shouting out the character they got, each of them getting the one they wanted, except for York and Hotshot.

~~~~~~~~

During rehearsals:

Jack and Crutchie were sitting in the front row of the theater. “I’m still really confused about who Roger is. He’s not mentioned in the script or anything. He’s just kind of… there.”

“Maybe they felt bad cause Crutchie is barely in Act 2.” Crutchie chuckled and let out a deep breath. 

The back doors slammed open and everyone went silent. Someone gasped and Blink fell off the stage. Naturally, Crutchie bent to help him and Jack turned to look. It was Medda and the director. 

Medda sighed. “We barely touched these doors. We outta fix that.”

The director laughed and looked at the gathered cast. Everyone was rigid, holding one collective breath.

“Why are you all scared? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Medda held back a smile. She looked at Jack. “This is Francis, our lead. He prefers Jack though.”

Jack stepped up nervously. He extended his hand for a shake. The director shook it. 

“How ironic. You all have the same names as your character.”

David stood. “We’re all kind of… really big fans of Newsies. The old one that is. Or the 92 version.”

The director nodded and walked to the stage, climbing the stairs and standing center. “I want you all in the first three center rows.”

Everyone scrambled off the stage and out of further back rows and moved up. They were all rigid with fear. 

“Okay. Before we begin I want you all to know: I am not going to hurt you. None of you have any reason to be afraid of me. I am here for one reason. To grow this cast in front of me to be one of the best shows on   
Broadway. The only reason I’m here is to make the minor adjustments but it’s up to all of you.”

The back door flew open again and a redhead girl rushed to the third row. “I am so sorry I was late. My father…”

She trailed off and sat down.

“You must be Kara.” The girl nodded. “Well you’re right on time we were about to start the read through.” Medda was coming around with the script. “Crew and sound will be here later in the week. We start with Jack.”

And so they began.


End file.
